On the Floor
(DLC) |artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |nogm = 4 |mc = Gold |pc = Black |gc = Yellow |lc = Light Blue (JD4) (NOW files)http://prntscr.com/n5qui8 |pictos = 142 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = OnTheFloor |audio = |choreo = |perf = Perrine Lazaroohttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10151439861353587&set=ecnf.600143586&type=3&theater }} "On the Floor" by featuring is featured on . It was also supposed to be featured on as a downloadable track, but it was never released. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, brown hair, a shiny, silver one-sleeved dress, and black wedged sneakers. She has various colored outlines. In the pre-chorus, she becomes darker. Background The routine takes place in front of a four-sided cuboid. The cuboid rotates in different parts of the song to show various colors and brown lines, which are in the middle of its sides. A side displays a wavy line in front of a dark yellow color, another displays a straight line in front of a cherry red shade. Another side displays a curved line In front of a bright blue shade, and another displays a zigzagged line in front of an emerald green shade. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your right hand and leave your left-hand hanging. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand by your chin, and use your left hand to support it. Gold Move 4: Similar to Gold Moves 1 and 2, but your left hand is behind your back. onthefloorgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 OnTheFloor jd4 gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game onthefloorgm2.png|Gold Move 3 OnTheFloor jd4 gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game onthefloorgm3.png|Gold Move 4 OnTheFloor jd4 gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Dance the night away" is sung Appearances in Mashups On The Floor appears in the following Mashups: *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Blurred Lines'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Just Dance'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Summer'' (Girl Power) *''#thatPOWER'' *''Wild'' Captions On the Floor appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Get Down Baby * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Trivia General *''On the Floor'' is the first song by Jennifer Lopez in the series. **It is also the first song by Pitbull in the series. *"S**t gon’" is replaced with "a chick", and "chonky coke" and "Donkey Konged" are censored. *The line "It s a new generation" is misinterpreted as "It s a new J-Lo ration". Classic *A glitch will sometimes happen: the background "box" will not turn completely.https://youtu.be/Iqmci5hw_bU?t=3m26s *The coach s glove turns into a darker shade of yellow when it gets closer to the dress. *The background and some moves are inspired by the music video. *'Gold Move 3'’s pictogram has a whiter glow than the other Gold Move pictograms. *There is evidence suggesting that On the Floor was intended to return in as a DLC or in , but the plan was scrapped for unknown reasons. This fact is proven by the following details: **In the files, the menu icon has the glass effect that can be seen in all of the and menu icons (including the downloadable tracks for ), despite the song not being featured in either game. **The .json file from the servers is structured in the same way as those for routines (including returning DLC s), as the difficulty rating is in letters (in this case, "Easy") and a string called "NumCoach" can be found.http://prntscr.com/n5qui8 *In Mashups, the coach s hair is sometimes dark red. *In the .json file, "(WIP)" is written after the artists names and the song title. It is not separated from the rest of the code string by a blank space.http://prntscr.com/n5qui8 **Also, the "Artist" string reads "Jennifer Lopez (feat. Pitbull)" instead of "Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull". Gallery Game Files onthefloor cover generic.png|''On the Floor'' ( ) onthefloor.jpg|''On the Floor'' (Post- ) onthefloor albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1 128x128 aaedcf00980cf0a4 14.png| album background onthefloor cover@2x.jpg| cover on the floor pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots OTFinactive.png|''On the Floor'' in the menu (Wii U) OTFactive.png| cover (Wii U) OnTheFloor jd4 menu xbox.png|''On the Floor'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Onthefloor_jd4_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) OnTheFloor_jd4_coachmenu_xbox.png|Coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Onthefloor_jd4_score.png|Scoring screen Promotional Images onthefloordancer.jpg|Promotional coach Beta Elements onthefloorjd4.jpg|Beta pictogram color Videos Official Music Video Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor ft. Pitbull On The Floor (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers On the Floor - Gameplay Teaser (UK) On the Floor - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay On The Floor (Just Dance 4) *5 Extractions On the Floor - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:On the Floor de:On the Floor Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jennifer Lopez Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Perrine Lazaroo